


What happens in Vegas, doesn't have to stay in Vegas

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Fluff, Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is invited to Jace's engagement party in Las Vegas, where they party hard. Imagine Alec's surprise when the next day rolls around and there's a wedding ring onhisfinger. Wait - wasn't Jace the one getting married? And, who's the guy next to him?!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 33
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

Alec whined, his head was killing him and he then smacked his lips together, the familiar bitter taste in his mouth making him whine out in discomfort and he then slowly turned around in his bed. Ugh, what a hangover it was! He was with his friends, visiting Vegas because his brother and his, now fiance, were getting married and they decided to host their engagement party in Vegas, which Alec found tacky, but still, what could he go? He wanted to be a supportive brother and Jace’s best man, so he allowed himself to be dragged around different bars the previous day and he was just  _ hammered -  _ he spent the whole day drinking and now he was suffering for it. He didn’t even remember what happened during the last twelve hours and he just whined again because he was  _ suffering.  _ He then pressed his lips together and opened his eyes -  _ wait, that didn’t look like his hotel room, did it? _

Alec then tried to think where he was and how in the world did he end up there. He looked down and noticed that he was naked -  _ well, fuck.  _ A one night stand, perhaps? It really wasn’t like him, but just as he was about to rule out that possibility, something shifted on the other side of the bed and his jaw dropped because he wasn’t alone. There was  _ someone  _ else in the bed  _ with him,  _ also naked (at least from the waist up) and Alec started shaking his head, because he couldn’t remember - at least not at first - who the person even was. Alec clicked with his tongue and then he tried to take a look at the person’s face. Luckily, the other turned around in the bed and Alec’s eyes widened.

It was a young man, hair spiked up and he was wearing many rings and necklaces. It was apparent that he was a fan of jewelry, but that wasn’t the main part. The main part was that he was freaking gorgeous and Alec just… he congratulated himself, because he was way out of his league (at least in Alec’s opinion). Still, Alec had so many questions that he didn’t know the answer to, but before he was able to start asking them, he felt his stomach turning and he quickly got out of the bed because he needed to throw up and he didn’t want to make a mess next to Mr Pretty. Luckily, the bathroom was pretty easy to find and after he managed to relieve himself just a little bit, he sat down onto the toilet and just leaned his head back. Oh, fuck, he felt absolutely and utterly terrible.

‘’I’m never drinking again,’’ whined Alec as he was holding onto his aching head. As he held on his head, he noticed something around his finger what wasn’t there before. At least not that he remembered it to be there and he just shuddered -  _ why was there a wedding ring on his finger?  _ It… it didn’t make any sense, but then again, maybe it wasn’t a wedding ring. Maybe it was just… a ring. A very random ring that he ended up… buying? Oh, God, he hoped that he paid for it and he just chewed on his lip, trying his best to remember about the previous day. They started drinking soon after lunch, then they headed over to the other bar and the sun was setting already. 

Alec could remember that he was in a terrible mood because Jace had Clary and Isabelle had Simon with him. He was the only one single there and it sucked, so that was why he went pretty hard on the amounts of alcohol and he just shuddered. It definitely helped and after both of the couples went dancing, Alec vaguely remembered being approached by someone -  _ was that the man that was on the bed?  _ It had to be him and Alec narrowed his eyes, thinking harder and harder, his mind getting a bit less hazy and then he focused on remembering what happened  _ after _ he was approached by the handsome man.

* * *

_ ‘’Hello, Pretty Boy, what are you doing here all alone?’’ asked a tall young man, Alec looking up from above his glass, in which he was trying to drown his sorrows of being the only single one, and his eyes widened when he saw who had just approached him. He was pretty drunk, but not quite enough as of yet and he smiled back, feeling his cheeks redden a little bit. By the looks of it, the other one was pretty hammered as well and he then sat down next to him. ‘’Can I sit down? I can’t really stand for long, my legs are traitors,’’ said the other and Alec nodded in agreement - that happened to him as well when he had too much to drink. _

_ ‘’Um, why are you talking to me?’’ asked Alec and the other giggled happily. _

_ ‘’Because,’’ he said. _

_ ‘’Because?’’ asked Alec as he wasn’t following him at all and the other one clicked with his tongue and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Did he really have to have an excuse to be talking with the hot stranger? _

_ ‘’Because I want to,’’ he carried on with saying and then he started giggling. Alec narrowed his eyes and then just shook his head - ah, he was definitely a strange one. Alec wasn’t the one to approach people, especially not strangers and he didn’t get people like the other one. But, he wasn’t going to really mind it as he was hot as hell and he liked everything about him. He was definitely his type. ‘’Also because you looked miserable after your friends ditched you, that wasn’t very nice of them, but here I am, I’ll keep you company. Don’t worry, Pretty Boy, I will make you enjoy your time in Vegas, you don’t look like you’re from around here, are you?’’ _

_ ‘’Oh, no,’’ said Alec as Las Vegas really wasn’t much up to his liking. ‘’I’m here because my brother is having his engagement party here, so it was kind of mandatory thing to come here, but well,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’Am from New York,’’ he then added and the other happily clasped his hands together! _

_ ‘’I’m from New York too!’’ he said happily and Alec’s eyes widened - really, another one from New York. ‘’I’m here on a business trip, but I’m pretty bored. All of my colleagues are boring as fuck, but I think I finally met someone that will keep me company for the rest of the day,’’ he said and Alec’s eyes widened. _

_ ‘’Oh yeah, who?’’ _

_ ‘’You, you dummy,’’ he said and Alec’s jaw dropped. ‘’That is if you’re interested,’’ he quickly added, because he didn’t mean to make the other uncomfortable. ‘’If not, I’ll gladly take a hint and leave you-’’ _

_ ‘’I’m very interested, yes, please don’t leave me alone,’’ whined Alec and the other started giggling. ‘’I’m Alec by the way,’’ he said quickly and he earned himself a bright smile. _

_ ‘’Nice to meet you, Alec, the name’s Magnus and I’m very pleased to meet you,’’ replied the other and Alec’s eyes lit up. Oh, he had such a pretty name! His name fit his looks and Alec was just openly drooling. ‘’Alec, a little advice - close your mouth, because you’re drooling,’’ he said and then winked. Alec did that, but then he just shook his head. _

_ ‘’Sorry, can’t help it. You’re like totally my type,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together, because the alcohol had really untied his lips. ‘’I’m sorry, was that weird or- are you single? Because I’m so very single and into you!’’ _

_ ‘’Oh, not weird at all, you’re my type as well. And yes, I’m single too,’’ said Magnus and then chuckled. ‘’This calls for a celebration. I’ll grab us a few drinks and then we can… celebrate and you can tell me more about yourself, Alec,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded - but only if Magnus would share more about himself. Alec was happily smiling because finally he had some company as well and by the time Magnus came back he was already bursting with excitement.  _

* * *

‘’Magnus, so his name is Magnus… I think,’’ said Alec, hoping that his memory wasn’t playing tricks on him and then he just pressed his lips together. Okay, so they met, a few more memories coming up to the surface and he was just shaking his head because none of the memories could explain the ring on his finger. Maybe he stole it from Jace? But that wouldn’t make sense, also Alec could have sworn that Jace’s and Clary’s wedding rings looked differently. So what the fuck was up with that? Alec tried to remember, but that part of his memories remained in a haze.

Alec dragged his tired body over to the sink and then jumped when he saw himself in the reflection - he looked absolutely terrible, white as a ghost, his hair all messy and he whined. Yep, Magnus was definitely jump when he’d seen him and he just sighed sadly. He felt far too tired to go through the effort to put on any clothes, dragging himself to the couch and he just hummed - this was one big ass hotel room, which made him wonder just how much money the other one had. Or their company, he didn’t really know. Alec vaguely remembered Magnus telling him that he was on a business trip, so… 

Luckily, there was a blanket on the couch, in which he wrapped himself up and just laid down as he needed too because he felt weak and dizzy. ‘’Nope, never drinking again. I feel like dying,’’ he said and then just pressed his lips together, trying to recall more memories about the previous day. After meeting and talking for a little bit, Magnus suggested they should dance. Alec never dance, he hated dancing, but not yesterday apparently. Dancing with Magnus was fun, at least that was how he remembered it to be and he smiled softly. Hmm. 

* * *

_ ‘’And you said you can’t dance,’’ giggled Magnus, wrapping his arms around him and he pulled him closer. Magnus was shirtless and Alec was drooling. ‘’Alexander, you’re such a fantastic dancer,’’ he carried on by whispering into Alec’s ear and Alec shivered because Magnus was just so… too much for him to handle and his heart was about to give up because he still couldn’t believe that someone like Magnus was interested in someone like him.  _

_ ‘’You make dancing fun,’’ heard himself say Alec and Magnus giggled back.  _

__

_ ‘’Oh, yeah?’’ asked Magnus and then pressed their bodies even harder together, making Alec moan out when he was suddenly really close to Magnus, feeling his breath against his cheek. ‘’Hmm, yeah, I can tell - you’re having a lot of fun,’’ said Magnus with a wink and then looked down. ‘’Still, you’re too tense, let your hips move to the rhythm of the song, okay?’’ asked Magnus and then placed his hands on top of Alec’s hips, trying to make them sway. ‘’Show me what you’ve got.’’ _

_ ‘’Oh, I don’t have anything to show off, I mean-’’ _

_ ‘’Sure you do, come on, Alexander,’’ whispered Magnus and pushed his hips up against Alec’s. Alec groaned when Magnus turned around and pressed his ass against him, making him almost lose control because how dared he be this sinful? Not that Alec was complaining - he wasn’t complaining at all. Alec the hummed and turned Magnus quickly around because he couldn’t deal with all of the hip rolls and stuff. ‘’Shy?’’ _

_ ‘’Um, yes, maybe… I’m not very-’’ _

_ ‘’I don’t mind it,’’ said Magnus softly and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck then and Alec felt a lot better. Yes, his heart didn’t feel like giving out anymore and he looked into Magnus’ eyes, pressing their foreheads together. ‘’You have such beautiful eyes, Alexander,’’ he said and Alec felt emotional. _

_ ‘’Your eyes are so sparkly,’’ he said. _

_ ‘’It’s the eyeshadow, Alexander, I-’’ _

_ ‘’No, no,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’Your eyes have a special aura, I love your eyes,’’ heard himself say Alec. Magnus giggled a little bit, but didn’t say anything as he was much interested to hear what the other had to say. ‘’I could just spend my forever looking into them, you’re just like so amazing and hot,’’ said Alec and Magnus burst into loud laughter. _

_ ‘’Oh, right back at you,’’ said Magnus and winked. _

_ ‘’I’m not-’’ _

_ ‘’Yes, you are and you do not get to argue with me, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec in the end only nodded. The song changed and it was time to slow dance. The music playing in the background was a really cheesy love song, which Alec would usually hate, but at the moment it spoke to him. It was just perfect and to him it seemed that it was speaking about them. ‘’I love this song,’’ said Magnus. _

_ ‘’I love it too,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’It talks about us,’’ he said and then he felt his eyes getting misty. Magnus was just so amazing - he was The One. Alec decided on that right there and then. ‘’It’s our song, it should be,’’ he said and Magnus gasped because- _

_ ‘’I was thinking that too!’’ said Magnus happily. ‘’This is our song, Alexander. Um, why are you crying, I-’’ _

_ ‘’It’s just… we have our song, Magnus. Our song, look at us,’’ sobbed Alec and Magnus teared up as well. He loved Alexander. Yep, that was true, he loved Alexander! ‘’I love you,’’ said Alec then and Magnus looked at him. _

_ ‘’I love you too!’’ _

* * *

‘’Fuck my life,’’ said Alec when he remembered confessing love to Magnus. At least Magnus told him that he loved him back and Alec just shook his head, his cheeks bright with embarrassment. As embarrassing as it was, now that he was in the process of remembering what all went down yesterday, he had to admit it that he really did like Magnus. How could he not? He was funny and adorable, at least that was how he remembered at him. But then again, Magnus was just as drunk as him, so it made him wonder if Magnus really did like him back then or was all of that alcohol talking. It would be a pity if Magnus didn’t really like him back, biting onto his lip and them he squeezed the blankets closer to him.

He kind of wanted to return back to his hotel room, but he didn’t know where in the world he was. That, plus he wanted to talk with Magnus to see if he remembered what happened yesterday and how he felt about this whole thing. Still, he couldn’t recall what the ring on his finger was and he was biting on his lip. As much as he liked Magnus, he was praying that it wasn’t what he thought it was. That would be really,  _ really _ bad because… yeah. He was nervously trying to remember what the deal with the ring was and he was slowly getting there, but some of the parts were completely blank to him. Still, it was better than nothing and he was just narrowing his eyes, a frown forming in between his eyebrows as he continued thinking about the previous day and he hummed.

Well, after the  _ dance _ they all went to another club and there they… continued drinking, quite obviously and Alec sighed because things got a bit hazy after that. Well things were already hazy, but they were getting even  _ hazier.  _

* * *

_ ‘’Magnus,’’ sobbed Alec into Magnus’ ear and the other pulled away a little bit. Magnus was now sitting with Alec while the others went to refill their glasses and Alec was just so in awe. He was just so in awe how amazing Magnus was. He got along with Isabelle, Jace, Clary and even Jace. He was just that amazing and Magnus was smiling when he turned to the hazel eyed angel that was now getting emotional again. ‘’You’re just so amazing and understanding and you’re my everything, you’re just so… I love you,’’ said Alec and Magnus was smiling. _

_ ‘’I love you too, angel,’’ he said back. _

_ ‘’Ah, we even have nicknames for each other, we should like totally get married,’’ said Alec in his intoxicated self and Magnus seemed to agree with that. Being as drink, he was all for the wedding because he couldn’t let someone as amazing as Alec get away and he just pressed his lips together.  _

_ ‘’I agree and I totally know a place of where we should get married!’’ said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. The others had just returned back, stumbling over their feet, but were all in all in amazing mood and Alec needed to tell them the good news - he was engaged. _

_ ‘’Guys, I have wonderful news for all of you!’’ said Alec and Magnus was literally bouncing with excitement because he couldn’t believe it himself! ‘’Magnus and I have just gotten engaged!’’ he said and Magnus nodded next to him. Everyone around the table cheered for the both of them and Jace was so happy. _

_ ‘’Man, this is so amazing!’’ _

_ ‘’Jace, can you be my best man?’’ _

_ ‘’It would be a pleasure, my dude,’’ said Jace and Alec was close to tears again. _

_ ‘’Oh, when’s the big day?’’ asked Isabelle and sipped on her cocktail. Alec looked at Magnus, who then looked at the clock and shook his head - they needed to hurry up. _

_ ‘’The place closes in an hour, we’ve got to hurry!’’ said Magnus and Izzy’s eyes widened, quickly finishing her drink and Alec was just trying to get his shit together - they needed to pack their things and go to a church… or wherever the weddings were happening. ‘’You’re up for it, right, angel?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. _

_ ‘’Fuck, yes, I can’t wait to call you my husband.’’ _

* * *

‘’O-oh… oh, no,’’ said Alec because his suspicions were true after all even though he couldn’t really remember the actual wedding, he could vaguely remember putting a ring on Magnus’ finger, Izzy cheering them on and then saying  _ I do.  _ Did they kiss? Alec couldn’t remember, but this… this was bad. Oh, no, this was really, really bad and he was breathing hard. Oh, no and what was worse was the fact that he could hear the footsteps coming closer to the living room and he was nervous - how was he even going to face his…  _ husband?  _ Oh, Alec was so fucked and he-

‘’Ouch, my poor head, I-’’ whined Magnus and then pressed his lips together. Unlike for Alec, Magnus was very well aware of everything that went down - including the wedding. Yep, he was married with the Bambi-eyed man that went by the name Alexander Lightwood. Magnus was just… he wanted to scream in horror, but after he came to his senses he just laughed because…  _ it was funny.  _ He didn’t even know if the wedding was legally binding as all of them were hammered last evening,  _ but _ having to call Alec his husband wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened. Besides, Alec was cute and funny and caring. Right? 

‘’Magnus, right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus gave him an unamused look.

‘’Good morning to you too, and is that any way to greet your husband, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus and started laughing when he saw Alec’s reaction.

‘’So we really did… did get married?’’

‘’Of course, don’t you remember?’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’So, where’s my breakfast in bed?’’ he asked jokingly and Alec pressed his lips together. Alec mumbled something and Magnus only sat down next to Alec.  _ Magnus was naked.  _

‘’B-by any chance, did we celebrate our wedding night or-’’

‘’Oh, no,’’ said Magnus and laughed. ‘’Both of us were too… hammered. I haven’t had that much in ages, ugh, my head, but,’’ said Magnus and then looked at Alec, who looked very freaked out. ‘’At least now I have a hot husband now,’’ said Magnus and hummed. ‘’Damn, Vegas really is interesting,’’ he said and Alec shuddered - he wished Magnus would take this seriously.

‘’I think we need to talk!’’

‘’You’re right,’’ said Magnus. ‘’How will we share our income? And should we move in? Maybe we should find a place together and then-’’

‘’Magnus, please take this seriously,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted, but then nodded. ‘’I… what happens now? I mean we were both really drunk last night, you maybe don’t even like me like that. I mean look at you and look at me. You’re way out of my league and-’’

‘’Oh, no, I do like you,’’ said Magnus and shook his head.

‘’Oh!’’

Magnus winked. ‘’ _ Oh  _ indeed,’’ said Magnus and then leaned back against the couch. ‘’I don’t know, I’ll ask my lawyer or something, I know shit about legal stuff,’’ said Magnus and Alec was just… not amused.  _ But Magnus liked him after all and-  _ he really needed to get his priorities straight. ‘’Until then, we’re married,’’ said Magnus and looked at the ring. ‘’Oh, you’ve picked a nice one,’’ said Magnus and Alec flushed.

‘’Really? I don’t really remember,’’ mumbled Alec and Magnus smiled.

‘’Do you remember your wedding vows?’’

‘’Huh?!’’ shrieked Alec - he had wedding vows?!

‘’Pity. You were sobbing, holding my hand and it went something along of:  _ Magnus you’re my precious. I love you, you are so shiny and I love everything about you. Also I love our song! _ ’’ said Magnus and chuckled. Alec was… he was… ‘’You were adorable,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked down. 

‘’Not really, I-’’

‘’Never got my wedding kiss though,’’ said Magnus with a pout. Alec looked up. ‘’You ended up throwing up on my shoes, then I had to carry you back to my place,’’ said Magnus and Alec wanted to run away.

‘’I’m so sorry!’’

‘’Is what you said after too, yeah,’’ said Magnus and started laughing.

‘’But I’m really sorry!’’ shrieked Alec. ‘’How do you remember everything so well and how did you get us back to your place? You were hammered as well and…  _ that just proves how amazing you are!’’ _

‘’Yeah, sure,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Fuck, you’re too adorable, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec flushed up a little bit more. ‘’And as for what happens - you know that old saying, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?’’ asked Magnus and Alec felt  _ disappointed.  _ Oh, so he didn’t want to be with him or something. Alec nodded despite looking crushed. ‘’How about we change it up a little bit - what happens in Vegas, doesn’t have to stay only in Vegas?’’ asked Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’I really would like to get to know you a bit more and take you out on a proper date and see how things get from there?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.  _ That would be amazing. _

‘’I would like that, I do like you as well.’’

‘’Marvellous,’’ said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek, nothing more. Still enough to make Alec flush. ‘’Until there, we’re married and I can’t wait to tell my dad,’’ he said and was cracking up. ‘’Oh, that’ll be amazing. You wait here, I’ll go search for my phone so I can call him and he can hear hello from my  _ husband,’’ _ said Magnus and quickly hurried for his phone. Alec looked down and then just shook his head. That was interesting turn of events, but…  _ Magnus wanted to take him on a date! _

Now - that was good news indeed. And he agreed with Magnus: what happens in Vegas, doesn’t have to stay only in Vegas!


	2. Chapter 2

''Magnus, please tell me that you've properly explained to your father the actual events of our so-called wedding,’’ said Alec as he was following Magnus. The two of them were about to go spend an evening with the man himself, the one and only, Asmodeus. Alec was pretty nervous because he and Magnus had been _together_ for about a week since the whole fiasco in Las Vegas went down and been out on one date, which was amazing and Alec hoped that there could be more. But, apparently, Asmodeus wanted to meet him and Alec was pretty much nervous. The phone conversation back in the hotel really was something else and he was worried, biting on his lip because he was nervous to meet Magnus’ father, though his boyfriend (husband) was telling him that his father was like a kitten – he’d growl and hiss, but he was a softie.

‘’Hmm, what do you mean?’’ asked Magnus with a sneaky little smile because he could tell that Alec was really nervous and he just shook his head. Oh, Magnus didn’t tell his father anything – the man would constantly try to make him date the mates that he found would be right for Magnus and that was why he decided to pull on his father’s leg for a little longer. He couldn’t help it, it was far too much fun, but all in all… he really liked Alexander and he would love to see where this relationship could go. It’s only been a week, but he felt as if the two of them knew each other longer and he couldn’t stop smiling when he saw the look on Alec’s face.

‘’You know, that we’re not technically _really_ married,’’ said Alec and Magnus gasped and then placed a hand over his chest, pretending to be shocked. Alec knew Magnus a bit more, but well enough to know that Magnus knew that he didn’t mean anything by it and Alec knew him well enough to know that Magnus was just teasing – no harm was meant on both sides and he just sighed. ‘’Magnus, please tell me you’ve explained it to your dad, because if you haven’t I think I’ll just turn around and leave. He’ll kill me,’’ he said and Magnus started laughing because that wasn’t going to happen. His father was going to love Alexander.

‘’Alexander, is that any way to speak to your beloved husband?’’ asked Magnus and then pouted and then looked at the wedding ring. ‘’See, this binds us together, doesn’t mean that the law doesn’t,’’ he said and then just shook his head. Funny enough, even though the wedding wasn’t really legally binding, the two of them still wore the wedding rings and Alec huffed a little bit. Oh, it was a lot of fun telling his mother that he was _married,_ though she figured it out pretty soon that the wedding that went down was an act of drunken events and she was quite amused. Robert not so much, but in the end, he didn’t have many complaints and Alec was glad about that. He was more worried about Asmodeus because he still didn’t know the whole _truth_. The phone conversation, again, told him that the man wasn’t amused. At. All.

* * *

_‘’Hello, father, my old man – long time no see!’’ said Magnus loudly as soon as his father picked up the phone call and he was trying not to burst out laughing. He was comfortably laying next to Alexander, both of them wrapped up in the blanket and Alec looked rather concerned – he didn’t know if it was such a good idea to be calling his dad just to make a little joke. But Magnus seemed to know what he was doing and he was just having the time of his life. The whole thing made Magnus’ hangover almost disappear – at least for the time being and he was cackling, trying not to make it too obvious._

_‘’Magnus? It’s not like you to call me,’’ said Asmodeus on the other side of the phone call and Alec could tell that the man was pretty confused to be getting a call from his son and Alec glanced at Magnus, who had a hand over his mouth as he was trying to silence his laughter and Alec was just shaking his head. However, he couldn’t resist, but to find the other kind of adorable and he just hummed. Ah, yes, he got so lucky!_

_‘’Dad, I missed you!’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus took a few moments before he replied._

_‘’You’re acting strange, what do you need?’’ he asked because his son usually called when he needed him for something and Magnus then just clicked with his tongue and just rolled his eyes. ‘’Aren’t you supposed to be in Las Vegas on the business travel?’’ he asked and Magnus was biting on his lip because his chance was going to come really soon – to shock his father. Oh, this is going to be so amazing and he just pressed his lips together._

_‘’Oh, yes, it’s going very wonderful!’’_

_‘’Now, that’s really nice to hear,’’ said Asmodeus and then chuckled a little bit. ‘’How are the meetings going?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus narrowed his eyes because he couldn’t remember anything about any meetings – were there supposed to be meetings? Hmm, yes it would make sense as that was a business travel after all and then he started laughing nervously._

_‘’Ah, yes, meetings. Yes, they’re a lot of fun. I have to say, I have learned quite a lot,’’ he started bluffing and Alec was frowning there next to him – just what kind of a sadist would organise a business travel to Las Vegas and then expect there to be meetings?! That sounded really outrageous, but he could tell that Magnus didn’t go to even one and he snorted. He usually didn’t condone this kind of stuff – he was very much organised and he cherished hard work, but there were limits and expecting there to be work done in Las Vegas crossed that line. ‘’But the reason for calling – father, I have grand news!’’ announced Magnus._

_‘’Oh, this should be good.’’_

_‘’Oh, yes, it’s wonderful,’’ said Magnus and then started cackling because he was about to drop the big bomb and his father was in for a surprise. ‘’The news my father are… you don’t need to be searching for my significant other anymore, because I’ve already found someone,’’ said Magnus and then glanced at Alexander, who flushed so prettily and Magnus then kissed his cheek._

_‘’Oh, that’s amazing and-‘’_

_‘’In fact, I can already call him my husband!’’ announced Magnus happily and Alec could hear Asmodeus’ jaw dropping to the floor, all the way to Las Vegas. Magnus waited for a response for a little while, but the man continued to be silent. ‘’I met him yesterday and he is the man I’ve been wishing to meet all my life,’’ he said and then Asmodeus finally started talking._

_‘’Are you joking?’’_

_‘’Nope, Alexander is wonderful. Oh, I suppose you should call me Magnus Lightwood Bane from now on,’’ said Magnus and Alec face-palmed himself because Magnus looked like a five year old kid – he was having far too much fun with it and he just shook his head. ‘’I mean one glance at him and it was just… love at first sight,’’ he said and sighed happily. He wasn’t lying then and Alec felt his cheeks reddening because despite all of it, he could kind of tell that Magnus meant what he was saying – to some extent._

_‘’I’m not falling for it this time,’’ said Asmodeus because it seemed that it wasn’t the first time Magnus decided to try and prank his father – it wasn’t much of a prank this time though. ‘’Funny, but like I said, I know better because-‘’_

_‘’Oh, it’s all very real. Alexander, say hi to my dad. Father, meet my wonderful husband,’’ said Magnus and then gently poked Alec’s rib, giving him a sign to start talking and Alec looked lost because he didn’t know what to say, really. He cleared his throat and then made his presence known._

_‘’Um, hello there, sir,’’ said Alec and Asmodeus was silent again._

_‘’Magnus, put me off speaker!’’_

_‘’No can do, father, because whatever you have to tell me, Alexander can hear as well. After all, we’re married now and what’s mine is his and what’s his is mine. Ah, yes, I’ve always wanted this and you were right when you were trying to get me to meet someone – love really is wonderful and Alexander is just my everything. I couldn’t help myself, when our eyes met, I just had to marry him. As soon as possible, you see,’’ said Magnus and Alec just shook his head._

_‘’This has to be a joke, there’s no way you’d actually marry the boy and-‘’_

_‘’Alexander, can you tell my dad that I’m being serious?’’_

_‘’Ah,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was winking at him and he just decided to go along with it. If Magnus said that it was okay to be playful, then who was he to disagree? ‘’Actually, Magnus is right. He really is my husband and we really are married,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus, to see if he did a good job. Magnus gave him thumbs up and Alec then happily giggled – good! But Asmodeus didn’t seem too impressed._

_‘’And you didn’t invite me to your wedding? I wanted to be the one to walk you down the aisle, it had always been my wish and you… only met yesterday? That is insanity, there is literally no way I will stand for this. Magnus, didn’t I teach you to… Okay, but you didn’t invite me? Your own flesh and blood, your dear Papa!’’ started whining Magnus’ father and Magnus started laughing – oh, that was something that he very much expected to happen. His father always resorted to whining and it was kind of amazing just how much he whined for a full grown adult._

_‘’Magnus, maybe you should tell him the truth?’’ whispered Alec._

_‘’Shh, he’ll hear you,’’ said Magnus and then started laughing._

* * *

Alec was lost in his thoughts and by the time he snapped back to reality, Magnus had already knocked on the door of his father’s apartment and he started panicking. Magnus noticed that and he just turned to him, gently hugged Alec’s face, making him look into his eyes and Alec felt a little bit better. _A little bit._ ‘’It’s going to be okay, my father will love you – like I’ve told you. My dad isn’t this scary man as he presents himself out to be,’’ said Magnus and gave him a little wink. Gazing into Magnus’ pretty eyes managed to calm down Alec a little bit and he just sighed softly. ‘’And don’t worry, I’ll tell him the truth, but let’s have a bit more fun at first – I’ve told you on how many dates he set me up, so this is revenge,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’I know,’’ said Alec because he could just imagine how annoying that had to be, but he also really wanted Magnus’ father to like him – so it was double the pressure? Alec was nervously biting on his lip and Magnus only sighed softly, leaned up and then placed his lips on top of Alexander’s. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it sure as hell felt like it and Alec didn’t really hesitate to kiss his boyfriend back, gently humming along as they kissed, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer and Magnus started deepening their kiss, but then the door suddenly opened and Alec literally jumped away. There stood Magnus’ father, looking unimpressed as hell and he just rolled his eyes.

‘’Hello,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus chuckled.

‘’Hi,’’ said Magnus and then giggled. ‘’Sorry, we got kind of carried away – being a newlywed couple and all – I just can’t keep my hands off of my _husband_ ,’’ he said and Alec tried really hard not to laugh because Asmodeus was trying so hard not to frown, wearing a very constipated expression.

Alec couldn’t stop looking at Asmodeus and he was just… surprised because he wasn’t what he expected. Asmodeus was thin, tall, his black hair a bit longer, down to his neck (almost to the shoulders), he was dressed in all black. He had a coat on, which Alec found strange as he was home and wasn’t heading outside. But there was also a terrifying frown again welcoming his face and Alec was trying to say something. Usually when he was really nervous, he didn’t really pay attention to what he was saying and he knew that it was a good quality, trying to say something intelligent, but all he could think about that Asmodeus looked like a wizard named Snape and he just looked at Magnus. ‘’Magnus, why does you dad look like Snape?’’ he said, trying to whisper it out, but Asmodeus heard the boy and his jaw dropped.

Magnus’ eyes widened and then he looked up at his boyfriend (husband) and he blinked a few times. After Alec’s words registered, he started laughing out loud because _that was just too damn funny._ And his father so didn’t understand that reference – it was brilliant. Magnus for sure did and he was just cracking up for a long time, to the point Asmodeus was getting even more annoyed because he didn’t understand what was so funny. Alec tried not to laugh, but Magnus was making him smile – how could he not, he was adorable. Alec’s cheeks were red and he just looked down. ‘’Oh, my, Alexander, that was… ah, I love you so much, please never change,’’ said Magnus and then gently held onto Alec’s hand. Alec’s cheeks reddened even more when he heard that and Asmodeus shook his head, folding his arms on top of his chest.

‘’Given that you’re laughing, I can’t help but to wonder that I was just compared to-‘’

‘’Oh, _please,_ dad, do learn to take a joke,’’ said Magnus and then just simply walked past his father, who was now watching Alec’s every move and Alec gulped because the man was watching him like a hawk. ‘’Alexander, you coming?’’ asked Magnus and finally saved Alec from an awkward situation and he just nodded and hurried past Asmodeus as well – the man was scary, he should have compared him to someone else, but that aura around him scared the shit out of Alec. Maybe it was just because he was being protective of his precious son.

‘’Oh, this place looks amazing,’’ said Alec and finally managed to make Asmodeus smile just a little bit. Having his ego stroked – just like Magnus – and there were the same results. He grabbed his cane and started walking around the place, Alec arching a brow and he then looked at Magnus, who rolled his eyes. ‘’You have a lovely place, Mr Bane,’’ he carried on and Asmodeus nodded yet again – his place was amazing indeed.

‘’Thank you very much, Alec,’’ said Asmodeus and then looked at Magnus. ‘’At least you picked someone with good sense of style, I can appreciate that,’’ said Asmodeus and then tried to ask Magnus just what was he thinking for getting married the same day that they’ve met, but he bit his tongue and then just laughed awkwardly. _Oh, this was killing his father – trying to be so polite and not make a scene in front of Alexander._ He knew that the questions were coming and Magnus was looking forward to that, again holding on Alec’s hand, but instead of attacking with the questions right away, Asmodeus decided that it was time for the meal after all. ‘’Food shall be served soon, follow me into the dining room,’’ said Asmodeus and perked up when Alec was still looking around the room.

There were so many pretty paintings and Alec couldn’t stop staring. Speechless he was and Asmodeus was glad about that. Magnus followed and he had to admit it – he was impressed for Asmodeus not already trying to bombard them with questions. That was a mighty improvement.

* * *

‘’So, boys, how did the two of you meet again?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus grinned – ah, so there came the questions and Alec looked at his way because he didn’t know what Magnus was going for this time. The truth, or was he still going to play out his prank on dad. That was why he decided to wait for Magnus to start talking first and he then just bit on this lip. He was nervous, the man was scary as hell. _Forget Snape, he was giving him Voldemort vibes_ and he shuddered. Too nervous, Alec decided to look at his plate because at least the plate wasn’t glaring at him, though upon taking a second glance at it, he could swear that even the food served was judging him. Okay, now he was just making things up, but-

‘’Like I’ve said,’’ said Magnus and smiled. ‘’There I was, poor me, oh, so bored and all of my colleagues had ditched me,’’ said Magnus and placed his hand over his chest. Alec felt for him because how dared someone just ditch Magnus, when he was nothing but a good company and he just shook his head. He never heard that and he needed to show his support, to show Magnus that it was very wrong for them to ditch him!

‘’How dare they,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’I know, right?’’ asked Magnus and then just shook his head. ‘’But luckily, _he_ was there,’’ said Magnus and then looked at Alec, sighing happily. ‘’He was sitting there all alone as well, looking like the angel he is. A Bambi eyed angel and I just had to approach him. Our eyes met and I knew that that was when love had found Magnus Bane,’’ said Magnus and Alec went _aww_ because that was just so romantic. Asmodeus clicked with his tongue because that was too sappy to be true.

‘’I felt the same, you saved me,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’Oh, and then we went dancing,’’ said Alec, pretty proud that he remembered that and Magnus snorted because Alexander was adorable the way he said that – _so sure of himself and so proud._ Magnus pressed his lips together and then he just nodded.

‘’Indeed, we went dancing and picked out our song,’’ said Magnus and Alec gasped – _right, that was so true!_ Hmm, what was the song again? As he was trying to remember their wedding song, Asmodeus just sighed.

‘’And just how drunk were the both of you?’’ deadpanned Asmodeus because he knew his son well enough. Magnus clicked with his tongue and Alec then giggled because he had to admit it that it was getting kind of funny.

‘’A lot,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Drunk on love,’’ said Alec and surprised Magnus, but then he just nodded. _So, Alexander had finally joined his dark side!_ Magnus had to admit it, seeing Alec playful like that just made him that more adorable and he sighed happily. He really got lucky that day and he was just happily humming. Asmodeus groaned, but then only nodded and smiled. _Okay, fine, maybe he was going to admit defeat_ – Magnus was really sticking with this story. He still didn’t believe Magnus and this Alec guy were actually dating as he thought that Alec was just a friend that Magnus dragged with him just to teach Asmodeus a lesson, but he wasn’t so sure in his theory anymore. There was just something about they looked at each other and the way the spoke to each other that it made him believe there was something more going on between the two of them. _Maybe the marriage was real_ and Asmodeus gulped. That would make him a terrible father – for not believing! He shook his head and then decided to continue trying to figure out the mystery.

* * *

Asmodeus was slowly warming up to Alec because he could tell that the boy really cared about his son and that was all that mattered, really. He had a little smile when Magnus was talking about their wedding and he just sighed. Ah, it sounded like it was a lot of fun and he just shook his head. ‘’I wish I was invited, I always wanted to walk you down the aisle, Magnus,’’ said Asmodeus suddenly and Alec looked at Magnus, who didn’t expect to hear something like that from his father – _did he really fall for it?_ He tried not to laugh too much, but at the same time he felt a little bit guilty because he knew how much that meant to his dad.

‘’You’ll get your chance, Papa,’’ said Magnus in the end and Asmodeus looked at him curiously. ‘’The thing is… it was one of those Vegas weddings – both of us were hammered as hell and don’t really remember it,’’ said Magnus and started laughing when he saw the look on Asmodeus’ face. ‘’That doesn’t mean that I don’t care for Alexander, we really are dating… we are even engaged,’’ he said and winked. Alec flushed up to his ears and hoped that Asmodeus wasn’t going to be too mad. Even though he relaxed around him during the last two hours and was starting to like him, he still wasn’t so sure because-

‘’Oh, thank God,’’ said Asmodeus and sighed in relief.

Magnus narrowed his eyes – he didn’t like the sound of that. Just what was it supposed to mean? His father didn’t like Alexander?! Magnus didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing, but it still pissed him off. ‘’And what is that supposed to mean, father?’’ asked Magnus and started to get into his defence mood. ‘’You don’t like Alexander or-‘’

‘’Oh, no, no,’’ said Asmodeus quickly. ‘’Of course I like him, I was concerned that you hated me or something to that extent that you didn’t want to invite me to your own wedding,’’ said Asmodeus and then started laughing in relief. ‘’Though I have to hand it to you – you really got me,’’ said Asmodeus and shook his head.

‘’Of course I don’t hate you,’’ said Magnus and then felt a bit more guilty. ‘’It was just a prank… you always make me go out with the people you think that would be good for me, so I just wanted to teach you a lesson,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus started laughing. Yeah, he got a bit too… involved into Magnus’ love life, but that was just because he wanted his son to be happy. Still, Magnus managed to find someone pretty awesome and he just glanced at Alec, who perked up and then looked at Magnus.

‘’Oh, you don’t have to fear me so much, by dear boy,’’ said Asmodeus because Alec was kind of hilarious. ‘’Just what did my son tell you about me that makes you so frightened?’’ he asked and Alec quickly shook his head because it wasn’t anything like this and in the end, Magnus only placed a kiss on his cheek and Alec finally calmed down.

‘’Nothing. Just want to make a good impression on you, sir. It’s stressful while you’re looking like-‘’

‘’A scary wizard,’’ said Asmodeus and then started laughing, placed his hands together. ‘’As long as you love my son and care for him, you’re on my good side,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec quickly nodded.

‘’You have my promise, I care for your son a lot,’’ said Alec, a flush upon his cheeks and Asmodeus started laughing.

‘’Oh, Magnus, he’s adorable,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus quickly nodded in agreement. Alec only looked down, but then smiled because he could feel Magnus’ hand searching for his under the table and he then huffed and looked up again.

 _Okay, maybe he was wrong about Asmodeus…_ as it turned out, the dinner was a big success after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
